The invention concerns a filter element, in particular for gas filtration, for example, for an air filter, with a filter medium body at which a sealing or supporting element is arranged.
DE 10 2010 025 971 B4 discloses an air filter that is used for filtration of the intake air of internal combustion engines. The air filter comprises a filter medium body which is embodied as a folded filter and comprises adhesive beads for separating the raw side from the clean side. The adhesive beads fill the intermediate fold space in the lateral area of the folded filter and extend between the fold tips of the folded filter lying at the raw side and the clean side.
The filter element is received in a filter housing that is to be closed by a housing cover. At the inner side of the cover, a housing seal is disposed in a circumferentially extending groove and loads the filter element in the rim area at the clean side and pushes it into its seat in the receiving filter housing.